


The Prince & The Crow, And Their Dead Kingdom

by Hassleberry



Category: Fragile: Sayonara Tsuki no Haikyo | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: Children's Book Esque, M/M, Other, frame story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hassleberry/pseuds/Hassleberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a Prince and a Crow, who create a paradise between themselves and live to be the end of it.<br/>And their separate departures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince & The Crow, And Their Dead Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had since I played the game when it first came out.  
> This is the story of my character in FD, meeting Crow, Seto and all the others and how he came to end.  
> Told from his point of view in a children's silhouette story book kinda way. May do artwork.

There once was a King. A King of science and life.  
But the King was a ruler of a dead Kingdom. He was lonely, so very lonely.

One day the King wished for an heir, so he made one.  
He made a Prince. He used his science and he bent the life left around him. Broken homes and dead machines. Lively greens and his own vibrant blood. Until at last his heir was born. His bowels of metal to construct him, his exteriors of greens woven into synthetics, the minerals around him reallocated inside to move him and the King's own blood to give him life.

The King was so happy when the Prince awoke. He tought him many things and was patient with the Prince; his son; his beloved child.  
And for a time they were happy.  
Until the Prince outgrew the King.  
The Prince did not change, but the King did, as all 'living' things do.

The Prince was sad, the King was sadder.  
The Prince stayed by the King's side, while the King willed him away.  
The King did not want the Prince to stay, for though he had a vast Kingdom... it was still a 'dead' Kingdom.

The King did not intend to leave his Kingdom to his Prince. The King wished for the Prince to build his own Kingdom. But he knew there were no others to fill any Kingdoms, so he had left his knowledge to the Prince... in the form of Books. He had made a Library for the Prince. Solely for the sake of his departure.  
For the King knew that madness and loneliness were of the same line.

The King had told the Prince of the Library before, saying it was for him to learn of all that the King knew...  
But the Prince knew that the King only wished to stave off the Princes' madness. For the King had created him to be observant, intelligent and constructive.

After the King's passing the Prince buried himself deep within the Library. He read every Book within every level, for each book he read contained a clue. And once all the clues were collected they formed a Letter. The King had left his thoughts for the Prince to find in hopes of staving off the Prince's inevitable sense of solitariness. The Prince took great joy in each Letter and read them again and again and again.

But time still moved on and eventually the Prince could not bare to read any longer. Eventually even the Letters would not move him.

And so the Prince left the Library and sat upon his Broken Throne... for a very, very, very, very, very long time.

Until one day... A Crow flew by...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the setup to the main story, know as the King Arc.  
> Next is the Unending Night Arc.


End file.
